What Happens In Vegas
by I. M. Frelling-Wonko
Summary: Cam learns exactly what the old adage "What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas" means the hard way.


This is pure D/V fluff. It serves no purpose other than maybe to irritate the heck out of poor Cam. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I own nothing but my imagination.<p>

* * *

><p>Spoiler Warning: Absolutely none<p>

* * *

><p><strong>What Happens In Vegas<strong>

"Jackson! Care to explain this?"

"Sure." Daniel said, not even bothering to look up from his work as Mitchell tore into his office. "But first you'll have to tell me what "this" is."

"_This_, Jackson." he said and waved a photograph at the archaeologist. "Please tell me it's not what it looks like."

Daniel looked at the picture and his eyes widened in shock. "Wh-Where did you find that?"

"So it is what it looks like?" Mitchell was seething now.

"Um, not exactly."

"Not exactly, how? Because it sure looks like you and Vala at a wedding chapel in Vegas. With rings on your fingers!"

"Well yes, but...Um...Well, you see..."

"Hello, darlings." came Vala's voice as she flounced through the door. "What did you do to my Daniel, Cameron? He's stuttering again."

"He's trying to explain this." Cam handed Vala the photo and she squealed in delight.

"Oh, Cameron, wherever did you find this? Look how cute you are, Daniel."

Both men glared at her evilly. She shrugged and took the picture to the other side of the office, still studying it.

"So, it _is_ true. You two did get married."

"Well, yes, darling. But it wasn't a big deal." she said without looking up. When all she got in return for her statement was silence, she glanced up to see twin looks of shock on their faces. They really did look an awful lot alike at times, she mused. "What? I wanted to experience a Tau'ri Vegas wedding and Daniel was very obliging."

"So you mean, it wasn't...You didn't..." Cameron let his sentence trail off, not really wanting an answer.

"It wasn't what, darling?"

"It wasn't real?"

"Of course it was real. We had a ceremony and everything. It was beautiful, wasn't it, Daniel?"

"Uh...um..." Daniel stuttered again.

"So, you two _are _married?" Cameron looked like he was getting one of his "SG-1" headaches and Vala almost laughed.

"No, Cameron, we're not." she sighed. "It's a pity, too."

"What do you mean, you're not married?"

"Oh, Daniel got it taken care of. Didn't you, Daniel?"

"You got it annulled?" Cameron turned to Daniel hopefully.

"Well...um, you see...um, not exactly."

"What!" This came from Cam and Vala at the same time. Vala jumped out of her seat and promptly plopped back into it. She appeared to be speechless. Cam didn't seem quite as affected, though.

"What do you mean, not exactly?"

"Well, you see...um, we kinda...we sorta...We can't get it annulled."

"Why not? There's only one reason I know of...Oh crap, don't tell me." Mitchell groaned at Jackson's guilty look.

"Wait." Vala finally piped up, looking utterly confused. "What's the one reason?"

"Remember what we did after the ceremony? In the hotel room?" Daniel blushed.

"Of course I do, darling." she purred. "Oh! You mean we can't get this marriage annulled because we had sex? What a ridiculous rule."

"_Way_ too much information." Cam groaned. "So, you're still married."

"Technically." Daniel replied.

"You guys went to Vegas, what, three months ago? Why haven't you gotten a divorce yet?"

"Umm..." Daniel began but was interrupted by Vala.

"You mean, we could have been having sex this whole time?" Vala finally stood and marched up to Daniel angrily.

"Oh jeez." Cam sighed and held up his hands to forestall the argument he knew was coming. "Just-Just get it taken care of." He high-tailed it out of there but not before overhearing a few comments.

"So, are you going to file for divorce like Cameron wants?" he heard Vala ask.

"Actually," came Jackson's voice. "I was thinking maybe we could forget the divorce altogether and you should move in with me."

As Cam stalked down the hall, the last thing he heard was a high-pitched squeal and what sounded like a chair hitting the floor. Shaking his head, he muttered to himself, "What happens in Vegas should _always_ stay in Vegas."

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R does not mean read and run. Please review!<strong>


End file.
